Intermetallic alloys such as provided by nickel aluminides, iron aluminides and titanium aluminides are increasingly utilized in engineering structures in place of other metals, such as stainless steel. Intermetallic alloys have been found to be less expensive and to possess highly desirable mechanical properties at elevated temperatures. Developments in these intermetallic alloys have resulted in significant improvements in their mechanical properties so as to even further increase their suitability for use in engineering structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,779 to Santella et al, which is commonly assigned herewith and incorporated herein by reference, points out several developments in the art of intermetallic alloys. Santella et al specifically addresses a problem in the art associated with the welding of intermetallic alloys due to difficulties encountered in processing the alloys into consumable welding rods or wires by employing known metal working techniques. However, Santella et al describes an inhomogeneous wire which is most useful as welding wire.